Breach
"Breach" is the twenty-eighth episode of RWBY and the final episode of Volume 2. It premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 30th, 2014. Summary Inside Team JNPR's room, Jaune Arc is awakened by a call from Ruby Rose. He tries to answer it, but interference ends the call before Ruby can respond. The next day, Team JNPR is about to leave for their mission, but Jaune is still worried about Team RWBY's well-being. Suddenly, the City of Vale and Beacon Academy both activate their emergency sirens, leading to Jaune changing his team's mission; JNPR boards the Bullhead and flies to the city. Meanwhile, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black realize that their plan has started ahead of schedule, and they ask Cinder Fall what they should do. In the city, Team RWBY is surrounded by waves of Grimm and a fight starts. Together they manage to stand their ground against the Grimm; however, one of Yang Xiao Long's maneuvers causes her to be crushed into the ground, while Ruby finds herself against a King Taijitu. Thankfully, Nora Valkyrie arrives at the scene and attacks the snake Grimm as the rest of Team JNPR arrives and charges at the enemy. Together they continue to defeat tons of Grimm, but Jaune finds himself in front of a fairly tall Ursa. Although initially intimidated, Jaune recalls his previous victory against the Ursa Major and delivers several slashes from Crocea Mors. The Ursa slowly falls to its death, as Pyrrha Nikos watches proudly. Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias comically introduce themselves as junior detectives, just before James Ironwood's army arrives and saves Ruby through close air support. Emerald, Mercury, and Cinder arrive at the city, where Cinder orders her two allies to help fend off the Grimm before leaving. From the hole where the Grimm are entering the city, an Atlesian Paladin-290 emerges with Zwei on top, as the courageous Corgi attacks one of the Grimm. The group is then reinforced by Team CFVY and the Beacon staff - Bartholomew Oobleck, Glynda Goodwitch, and Peter Port - who work together to wipe out the remaining Grimm and capture Roman Torchwick. Professor Goodwitch seals the hole, preventing more Grimm from entering the city. Professor Ozpin meets with the Council of Vale via video screen - the Council, worried about recent events, reprimands Ozpin for his leadership skills and appoints General Ironwood as head of security for the upcoming Vytal Festival tournament. Later, Team RWBY is seen sitting down and watching the sunset. Weiss asks what they are going to do now, and the group decides to go to bed. Meanwhile, General Ironwood, who has received custody of Roman, attempts to interrogate him, albeit to no avail. Later, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury stand on a roof overlooking Vale while Cinder remarks that the day was a success. Mercury notes that a lot of Faunus were left in the tunnels, and wonders if the White Fang will listen to Cinder and her team now. A voice answers that while the White Fang won't listen to Cinder, they will listen to him. The voice is revealed to be Adam Taurus as he walks up to join the group on the roof. In a post-credits scene, Yang heads to the Beacon courtyard at night and meets Raven Branwen, who removes her mask, revealing that she looks just like Yang with a darker color palette. Raven then tells Yang that they have a lot to talk about, as the screen cuts to black, ending the volume. Transcript }} Characters Trivia *Jaune's ringtone is the music from the "Ursa" video Easter Egg of Volume 1 DVD. *Fox destroys an Ursa Major with a move resembling one used by Lie Ren against the King Taijitu in "The Emerald Forest". *The camera circling Team RWBY before they fight the Grimm surrounding them is reminiscent to the Volume 1 Opening, which has a similar scene. *The way Nora enters the fight is reminiscent of how she entered the fight in "Players and Pieces". *This marks the first appearance of Adam within the series, who had not been seen since the "Black" Trailer. *The post-credits scene has also been noted to seem dream-like in its representation. Inconsistencies Image Gallery V2 12 00013.png|Ruby glows now? V2 12 00020.png|Blake takes aim V2 12 00043.png|And Emerald keeps up appearances V2 12 00047.png|For those of you who doubt: Zwei's okay V2 12 00051.png|That is a very big sword V2 12 00054.png|Fox and his arm-blades V2 12 00063.png|This is heavy weapons Coco, and this is her weapon V2 12 00077.png|Relaxing after a long day's work V2 12 00084.png|All according to plan V2 12 00089.png|Introducing Adam V2 12 00090.png|Yang has an after hours meeting... V2 12 00092.png|With what appears to be her evil twin Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 2